I Don't Not Like You
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: In which 15 year old Hiccup has to study, so he entrusts the care of his sick 13 year old brother to his 16 year old boyfriend, Jack. Problem is, said little brother happens to have a major crush on Jack. Jack is unknowing, Toothless is Tsundere, Hiccup is an evil match maker and all hell breaks loose. Jack/Toothless, Hiccup/Jack, Hiccup/Jack/Toothless, Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

If anyone had asked Jack previous to that day how he felt about Hiccup's little brother, the first thought that would of came to him was "annoying".

Well okay yeah he was still kind of annoying, but it made sense now.

Er, sort of.

Kind of.

Not really.

Look, its hard to explain okay? Lets just start at the beginning, those are normally good places to start;

Jack had always had the view that Toothless (as Hiccup had lovingly dubbed him the time both his front baby teeth had fallen out at the same time) well, Hated him.

Toothless was a lot like Hiccup, in a sense of how snarky he was. He was a little cruder in his terms, and not quite as perfected at being a Sass as his brother, but pretty damn close.

And the kid took every moment he could to use his none-genetically-inherited (considering the kid was adopted) Ability's of pure sassy-ness on Jack.

In short, (too late) he and Jack didn't really see eye to eye.  
At least, that was the impression Jack was given. He was convinced Toothless didn't like him in the least and had given up on trying to make friends with the kid. It was weird, normally Kids loved Jack, he couldn't understand why Toothless didn't like him, it wasn't like Jack had ever done anything bad, especially not to Toothless or Hiccup.

So you can Imagine the surprise (and deep seeded feeling of dread) Jack felt when Hiccup had asked him to babysit.

More like Jack had been in mid-chew and nearly choked on his poptart.

Hiccup blinked from the other side of the school lunch table, watching his boyfriend desperately try to breath. Jack thankfully took the opened bottle of Sterilizer water Hiccup had quickly given to him, using it to swallow and clear his throat.

Coughing, and regaining his breath, Jack slowly questioned the Strawberry-brunette who sat across from him, whom Jack had been attempting to play footsie with under the table before he decided to inhale his poptart.

"...What?"

"I said I have to go to Rapunzel's tonight, we have a project we need to finish. And considering how my dad is out of town, again,"  
a bit of bitterness entered Hiccup's voice for a split second before bouncing back,  
"I need you to Watch Toothless for me."

Hiccup said it so lightly, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Hes 13, hes old enough to stay home by himself." Jack would have said this in his usually loud tone if it weren't for his throat still feeling like a desert. He quickly went back to chugging the bottle of water after he spoke.

Hiccup deadpanned at him.  
"Have you MET my brother?"

Jack didn't have much of an argument for that.

"Besides," Hiccup said, slipping some books back into his bag,  
"Toothless got sick a few days ago, hes getting better but still has a Fever and needs someone to keep an eye on it. Make sure he's resting and eating. I would normally do it myself but I NEED an A on this project..."

Jack sighed, slowly lowering the bottle of water at hearing the worried crack in Hiccup's voice.  
It was his little brother after all, of course he was worried.  
"...And I trust YOU to take care of him like I would."  
The albino haired teen rubbed the back of his neck at the words, finally breaking when Hiccup turned those big green puppy eyes on him.

"Okay okay, I'll come over after school."

Hiccup gave a bright, adorably crooked grin and kissed Jack's cheek as he stood to head to class.  
"thank you so much Jack!"

Jack smiled back, working into a smirk as he pulled Hiccup back for a proper kiss.  
Hiccup snorted but complied, letting himself melt into Jack for a moment.

A Distant ringing noise forced them out of their lip-lock reluctantly, Jack retrieving his own bag and doing his usual escorting of Hiccup to his math class, sneaking one more kiss, before heading for his own.

Jack let out a content sigh as he slipped into the English room just in time for the bell, still a little airy form that kiss as he settled down in his seat to prepare for a long boring period.

The airy feeling was lost, as the sudden though of what was to come that night hit him like a brick wall.  
A whole night.  
Alone in a house with Toothless.

Dread seeped up Jack's spine, a shiver going back down it, and it wasn't from cold.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless was less than happy.

Okay maybe that was an understatement.

More like he felt like he was being put through hell, purely for Thor's amusement. The jerk.

He had been forced to spend the past few days switching between being stuck in bed at home, bundled up in a ton of blankets with Hiccup fussing over him, to being stuck in the school nurses office, in bed, with the nurse either ignoring him because her nose was in her phone, or cooing at how 'cute' and 'adorable' he was for a 13 year old.  
which he happened to be in said nurse's office now.  
A small crappy tv set was on, hanging from the ceiling, playing some stupid little kid show. What did That ditz think he was, four?

He let out a tiny whine, the sound coming out as something close to a sad kitten. He was so sick of laying down and doing nothing. The fever made him dizzy and his vision blurry, which made playing video games hard and only made the ache in his head worse, so he had barely nothing to do to pass time. especially here at school.

He hated school.

Because despite being sick with an intense fever and already being miserable, he was given no choice but to wear the school uniform while 'attending' school, and the thing was not very comfortable to lay down in. At all.

And the worst thing of all was when the nurse ever spoke to him, whether it be cooing or checking in, she called him by his name.

No, not 'Toothless'.

His _real_ name.

_Nightingale_

The only reason he was even here was because Hiccup refused to leave him alone at home. Hiccup just dropped him off here so he knew Toothless was safe during school. Didn't mean Toothless was happy about it...

He huffed and rolled into his stomach, burring his head under the blankets.

he was at least thankful for the fact that he didn't fell like throwing up anymore, and the sniffles and ichy throat were gone as well.

But this stupid fever wouldn't go away and it was driving him nuts. He head was on fire and the rest of his body was freezing.

Toothless would of Been thankful for the sudden sound of the bell ringing, if it wasn't so loud.

So, _SO_ loud.

The sound felt like it bounced around in his head, slamming the inside of his brain and making everything rattle, to say nothing of the extra pain it caused.  
He whimpered, covering his ears and curling further into the blankets in an attempt to muffle the sound.

The sound faded slowly after attempting to raise the dead, Hiccup showing up at the door soon after, checking with the nurse to make sure it was okay to take Toothless home.

"Hey bud~ how you feeling?" He smiled, approaching the large mound of blankets on the cot in the corner of the office.

"Like shit" Toothless huffed, staying in his protective little tent.

"language" Hiccup warned softly, a smile coming to his face as he gently starting untangling Toothless from his cotton-sheet nest.

Toothless made a sound of protest, eyes peeking up at his brother in annoyance. He slowly got up, using Hiccup for balance as he stumbled. damn fever.  
Hiccup ruffled his hair, smiling a bit as he helped gather up the raven-haired boy's things.

Toothless sighed, bundling himself in his blanket as he followed Hiccup outside, cringing at an overly happy sounding;  
"Bye Nightingale!" From the nurse behind him.

He suddenly felt the strength to walk much faster.

But of course, he shivered violently the moment he hit the cool outdoor air. There was a sudden mental debate on going back inside.

hugging the blanket closer, he decided it was Friday, and if he went home now he could spend the entire weekend comfy at home rather than stay here.

_With her._

With that thought to help, he braved the cold and rushed to Hiccup's small brown car, nearly tripping on his way.

Now technically, hiccup only had a learners permit, but with their dad being out of town all the time Hiccup didn't have much of a choice but to drive on his own. Plus, driving to and from school was permitted, so it wasn't like Hiccup was breaking the law.

Toothless climbed in quickly as Hiccup held the door for him, curling up in a ball in his seat. Hiccup laughed, messing up his hair as he closed the door.

Toothless huffed, letting out a sigh to blow the hair out of his face.

At least this day couldn't get worse.

"Hey Toothless, there's something I want to talk to you about, Its about Jack."  
Nope, never mind it just got worse.

Hiccup had a slightly too-bright smile forming on his face as he opened the small car's driver-door and got in as he spoke. There was a glint in his eyes that made Toothless feel uneasy, like Hiccup was scheming something.  
It worried him.

"Well, sense hes going to be watching you tonight, it made me think about what you told me, last week? and I had an interesting Idea~"

Toothless flushed darkly in embarrassment, knowing _exactly_ what Hiccup was talking about.

He whimpered, suddenly wishing he could melt away into his blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Jack seriously considered running.

He had arrived at the Haddock household at 4pm sharp, as requested by his Jade-eye'd boyfriend, but honestly spent a good 10 minutes just sitting in his car, staring at the blue-ish grey two story house.

He wasn't left to his thoughts for long, sense Hiccup had run out and happily yanked him inside before Jack could protest.

He was given a quick tour, even if he had been here before. He and Hiccup tended to spend most of their time at Jack's house, so the lay-out of Hiccup's wasn't as clear in Jack's head. It was a pretty nice house, breakfast bar, spacious living room.

Jack questioned where Toothless was, Dreading the initial confrontation, Hiccup informing him that Toothless was napping in his room. He then proceeded to go into a nervous ramble, which was pretty normal for him.  
"So i made you two dinner, its in the fridge to be heated up, i made you a veggie burger and Toothless a salmon one, there's also some easy to make stuff in the cabinet if you two get hungry again, plenty of drinks, try not to let him drink too much soda he loves but he tends to drink way too much, Oh and you'll need to give him some Tylenol at 7 for his fever and-"

Jack cut Hiccup off mid-ramble, kissing him gently. Hiccup squeaked, tensing in surprise, but relaxing slowly, leaning into Jack.  
Jack smiled, pulling away to look at him.

"Hiccup, It'll be fine. I'll keep the kid safe, I'll call if I need anything."  
Hiccup smiled gently at Jack, nodding and hugging him.  
"Thanks again, for this."  
Jack smiled a little brighter, hugging back.  
"Don't mention it. I mean, I like him, hes a good kid." even if he was a brat to Jack most of the time.

Hiccup's eye's gained a knowing sparkle as he pulled away.  
"I know, and he likes you a lot more than you know too~"

Jack made a face, opening his mouth to question Hiccup, but didn't get close to letting it out before hearing a car horn.  
"Oh! That's Rapunzel! See you later Jack! love you" Hiccup gave him a quick peck, grabbing his bag and running for the door.

He stopped smiling back at Jack.  
"And don't be scared to bond as _close_ as you can with Toothless while I'm gone~"

He then ran out the door, leaving a very confused Jack behind.

What did he mean by 'close'?

* * *

Toothless gulped, watching from his room window as Hiccup ran towards the waiting car and got in, taking off shortly after.  
A moment later, toothless's phone lit up. He glanced down at the new message on his screen.

_**"Have fun tonight! Remember what we talked about 3 Go for it Bud "**_

Toothless felt his face go red.

He was officially alone.

With Jack.

Wonderful.

He was sat on the edge of his bed, right in front of the window, comforter pulled up and over his head like a cloak, forming a bit of a blanket-cave around him. The light were off as well, leaving the room dark. The only light was the small Green dragon lamp Hiccup had given him. They liked dragons.

Maybe if he stayed in here all night, Jack would leave him alone. If He just avoided seeing him, he wouldn't have to worry.

Toothless sighed in annoyance. He knew Hiccup had his heart in the right place, but he also knew this whole thing was a bad idea.  
No, He just had to avoid Jack tonight. If he kept away nothing bad would happen.  
He could just camp in his room, keep the door locked or something. Yeah, that could work.

This plan was quickly shot down by the sound of Jack knocking lightly on his door.

"Toothless? You awake?"

Ohhh crap.

* * *

Really short chapter, I know but the next one is longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless quickly moved from the window where he had been watching Hiccup leave, slipping under his blankets again, hiding and glancing around nervously as the door slid open, light from the hall pouring in. Ugh, bright.

Jack's head poked in, shooting a nervous smile at him.

"Hey~ nice to see you awake, hungry?"

"No."

Oh, okay, that came out a little weaker sounding than Toothless had wanted.

"Kid, you need to eat, Hiccup will have a fit if you don't".  
Jack spoke, honestly surprised by the reaction he had gotten out of Toothless.  
Normally, if Jack spoke to Toothless the kid would have a whole string of snarky-insults to snap at him.

It was weird to see Toothless so...calm. He was a hyper, silly, snarky kid, it was kind of dis-heartening to see him so put down, like a kicked puppy.

"I want my comforter with me."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts to look up at Toothless.  
The younger had crossed his arms, giving Jack a look. Geez, he was too much like Hiccup for his own good.

"I said if I have to go downstairs and eat, I want my comforter, I'm cold."

Jack sighed, nodding. Welp, There was the pissy-tone of voice.  
"Okay okay, fine." Jack stood in the doorway, eyes looking Toothless over as he got out of bed.

He was dressed in a pair of dark green sleep pants, and a grey long sleeved shirt that was a good few sizes too big. He looked, pretty adorable.  
It should be illegal to be that adorable.

Toothless turned, gathering the large blanket in his arms, attempting to walk to the door, the fever making his balance go off and nearly knocking him over. Thankfully Jack had been standing there, snapping out of his thoughts when Toothless tripped, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Woah~ gotcha! you okay kiddo?"

Toothless blinked, face turned dark red.

Jack had grabbed him right as he started to fall, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him in close to the older teens chest.  
Toothless panicked, trying to yank from his grip.

"let go!"

"Hey hey calm down!"

"I can walk on my own!"

"Obviously not!"

Toothless wiggled and pushed weakly at Jack to break free, desperately wanting to run and hide back under his blankets.

"LET GO!" He nearly shrieked.

Jack sank down, pulling Toothless with him, keeping a tight hold on the kid, but doing his best to gentle as he got to eye level with the younger male.  
"Hey, kid! Calm down i'm not trying to hurt you!" Jack grabbed a hold of Toothless's wrists, trying to get him to stop struggling.

Toothless whined, slowing his movements to a stop. He sniffed, slowly moving his head to look at Jack through his hair.  
Jack sighed, happy to have at least calmed the kid down a little.

"Look, I have no idea what I ever did to make you dislike me so much,"

Toothless flinched a little. That wasn't true...

"But I love your brother a lot, and I don't want to be enemies with you. We both love him, so can we try to be friends? Because I don't hate you." Jack slowly let go of Toothless's wrists, moving to grip his shoulders gently.  
Toothless flushed a little more, looking away. He nodded slowly, looking at Jack sideways.  
Jack smiled.

"Good. Friends?"

"friends." Toothless mumbled softly.

Jack ruffled the soft mess of hair on the boys head.  
"then lets go eat, and try to have fun tonight, okay?"

Toothless smiled a little, nodding. Jack was clueless, but really nice...

They both stood, Toothless stumbling the moment he took a step, his head getting dizzy again.  
Jack grabbed onto him again, Helping him balance.

Toothless blushed at Jack grabbing him, making a face.

"S-sorry, its the stupid fever it puts my balance all out of whack..." he mumbled, looking everywhere but Jack's face.  
Jack nodded, thinking for a moment, before grabbing Toothless and picking him up bridal style.

Toothless let out a loud squeak, eye's going wide.

"What are you doing?!"

Jack gave him a cheeky grin.

"Carrying you~"

"WHY?"

"Its not safe for you to try and walk down a set of stairs, so I'll carry you instead so you don't fall~"

Toothless stuttered, trying to protest, but Jack was already heading down the stairs, Toothless in his arms.  
He whimpered in embarrassment, opting for covering his face with his hands.

Jack had a bright grin on his face as he carried Toothless, the smug jerk. he chuckled and sat Toothless down on the couch, retrieving the promised comforter as well, then slipping into the kitchen to start warming up dinner.

Toothless, now cuddled up in his big comfy blanket, laying on the couch, was a blushing mess.  
He glanced at Jack in the kitchen as he worked, blushing to himself, wondering how he was suppose to tell Jack about Hiccup's little 'plan'.

He and Hiccup were already much closer than brothers should be. The only reason they got away with it was because Toothless was adopted.  
He wanted this. He wanted to tell Jack he liked him, that He and his brother wanted to both date him.

He could remember all the times when Jack had stayed the night, and How he would watch him and Hiccup cuddle and giggle at each other.  
And he defiantly remembered how jealous he felt.  
And here, he had a chance to be part of that. Of what they had.

Only Toothless was far too shy to tell Jack at all, and got snappy and defensive about it when Jack got close to him.

If only this were easy. why couldn't Hiccup do it?

_"Because its YOU'RE choice, bud. I can't pick for you, he needs to hear it from you"_

Toothless sighed, his talk with Hiccup fresh in his mind. Why did Hiccup always have to be right?  
This was too much for a 13 year old's mind to handle, and the fever wasn't helping.

"Foods ready!"

Toothless jolted out of his thoughts, Looking up to find Jack holding a plate towards sighed, gently taking it.

"thanks"  
He gave Jack a thankful, quick smile, looking down at the plate.

maybe eating would help his mind clear up, and then he could decided on what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

I lied this in't the last chapter, one more after this~

* * *

Jack was surprised by how well things had gone.

He and Toothless had talked, like, actually talked, while they ate. They were laughing and messing around, and getting along really well.  
The kid was cute, and funny and so much like Hiccup it hurt. Jack found he was pretty smart, a quick learner, but also had a much more silly side. He reminded Jack of a house cat.

Ohhh he needed to somehow get a picture of this kid in cat Ears.

All in all, he liked the kid. They had sort of a, play-hate between them now. It was better than the real-hate Jack had feared Toothless had for him, so he was all for the play fighting.

"How in the world can you like DC comics over Marvel?" Jack questioned, the two were seated together now, playing a video game. Some odd Anime-ish fighting game Hiccup had laying around. It was like brawl, but with super adorable magical girls.

None the less, it was fun and passed time.

"Because Batman is amazing" Toothless stated flatly, His character sending Jack's flying back.  
Jack snorted, mashing buttons on his controller.  
"I like Spiderman more. Batman doesn't even have powers."  
"Exactly! He proved with the right training and enough money, anyone could become a super hero! Anyone could be Batman!"  
"...That seems stupid. Kinda, takes away the point of being super."  
Toothless glared sideways at Jack, who smirked in response. Toothless fought it for a moment, but finally cracked a little smile in return.  
It quickly changed to a smug grin when Jack's character on screen was K.O'd.  
Jack pouted at the screen, glancing at the smugly giggling boy beside him.  
"So you're saying YOU could become Batman?" He questioned, Tossing the controller around in his hands.  
"If I wanted to" Toothless puffed out his chest, trying to be tough looking, and only really making himself cuter.  
"I feel like if any of us became anything close to Batman, it would probably be Hiccup." Jack snorted, poking Toothless's stomach,who swatted his hand away. It was true, Hiccup was really smart and inventive. He loved making things, he spent far too much time in the lab and wood shop.  
"oh please, Hiccup is one lab accident away from becoming a super villain."

They both laughed at first, suddenly going silent for a moment, the reality of that statement setting in.

"Soooooo~ tv?" Jack broke the silence quickly, laughing nervously, trying to get that idea out of his head and how truly possible it was.  
Toothless nodded, turning off the Xbox and setting the controller aside.  
He stretched for a moment, giving a little Yawn (which Jack nearly melted at). Feeling rather on Balance for once, He stood, making his way to the bathroom.  
"Need help getting there?" Jack offered.  
"N-no i got it." He called, walking slowly to the bathroom, closing door afterwards.

Jack nodded, giving himself a stretch as well, and moving around a little, trying to get some feeling back into his feet (which he had been sitting on).  
He sighed after a moment, eyes scanning the room. He reached down, picking up some fallen pillows off the floor from Him and Toothless using them to hit each other while playing. The thought made him smile to himself.

He tossed the pillows back into random spots, knowing Hiccup would snap at him for messing up the nice setup of the couch.  
Jack laughed to himself, glancing back at the floor.

he could hear a small buzzing noise, followed by a small light.

He looked down, noting Toothless's phone laying on the floor.  
"kid must of dropped it..." he mumbled, sighing at how scatter brained the kid could be.

Jack bent down, picking the phone up, the screen coming to life as it Vibrated, another text came in.  
He figured it wasn't right to go through someones texts...but...

He read the whole thing.

on accident.

totally on accident.

He stared at the screen for a moment, eyebrows raised as he took in the new message.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he quickly turned the screen off and set it down, flopping down on the couch in a haste.  
He gave a slight smirk as Toothless came out, stumbling.  
"Need help?"  
Toothless shot him a look, but nodded gently.  
Jack stood and happily picked the younger up, who squeaked.  
"I said Help not 'carry me'!"  
"Actually you didn't _say_ anything~"  
"Shutup" Toothless huffed, Jack placing him on the couch, cuddling him back up in his blankets.  
Toothless blamed his blush on his fever.

He sat for a moment, going to reach forward and picked up his drink, pouting at it being empty.  
"can I have another soda?"  
He asked in an overly sweet tone, leaning closer to Jack.  
"Kid, Hiccup told me you shouldn't have too many of those-" Jack stopped, caving right away at the sad puppy eyes Toothless was giving him.  
"-but i guess what Hiccup doesn't know won't hurt him."  
Toothless playfully swatted Jack's hand away when the older teen ruffled his hair, making Jack laugh.  
"Little dork~"  
"Frostbite"  
"did Aster teach you that?"  
Toothless stuck his tongue out at Jack.  
"Maybe~"  
Jack shook his head, laughing a little as he stood.  
"you spent too much time around my brother" He snuck in another ruffle, Toothless whining and fixing his hair.

Toothless blushed, watching Jack stand to go get his drink, who called out something about the Raven haired male dying of Diabetes.

Toothless snorted, picking up his phone, seeing he had a text from Hiccup.  
He blushed a bit as he texted back, biting his lip to hide his smile.


	6. Chapter 6 (end)

final Chapter! I Hope you guys enjoyed it! 3 

* * *

Around an hour went by, Jack and Toothless flipping through channels, finding some random stupid horror movies playing.  
You know, the super fake and campy ones that you laugh at more than get scared.

"How come the sharks don't die inside the tornado?"  
"Horror movie logic. The bag guys always have life-hacks".  
"...That actually explains a lot..."  
They both laughed slightly at how stupid the plot of the movie was, Toothless yawning a little and rubbing his eyes.  
He had really started tiring out at this point, leaning slightly on Jack in his fatigue.

Jack shook his head, chuckling at the 13 year old, watching out of the corner of his eye in amusement as Toothless fought off the clutches of sleep.

Toothless would kind of jump awake every once in a while, a failing attempt to stay up. His fever was better, but still taking a toll, sleep would be good for him.  
"you wanna lay down?" Jack offered, opening his arms, an offer to cuddle him. Most people slept better being held. Jack knew Hiccup did, and Toothless was a lot like his brother, which is totally why Jack was offering to cuddle. Yep that was totally it.

Toothless blushed darkly at the offer. He tried to glare at Jack, but it didn't really work, he was too sleepy to give a very effective glare.  
He leaned closer, as if to smack Jack's arm, but instead found he was too tired to hold himself up, and fell onto him. Jack laughed and pulled the boy closer.  
He moved gently and slowly, laying back on the couch and turning his attention back to the TV once they were both settled down. Toothless blushed darker, whimpering in embarrassment, but just laid there not having enough energy to get up off of Jack. Besides his head was burning up, and Jack was oddly cool, it felt nice...

Jack found he was more than content to be laying on the couch with a sleepy, (and way too adorable for his own good) Toothless on top of him.  
He grabbed Toothless's blanket, getting the kid snuggled up in it, his head gently rested on Jack's chest. Toothless mumbled a tired and slightly embarrassed 'thanks', not meeting Jack's eyes.  
Jack smiled, ruffling the kids hair softly, his own face a little pink.

He felt a little weird.  
A small part of him wondered if cuddling his boyfriends brother was an 'off-limits' type thing.  
But Hiccup HAD been very adamant about insisting on Jack getting close to Toothless, so if anything, Hiccup would probably be happy about them cuddling.  
Still. Jack felt something odd in his chest when he hugged the sleeping Teen gently. It reminded him of how it felt to hug Hiccup...warm and soft, he could feel a gentle thump in his chest...  
He shifted awkwardly, realizing where his thoughts were headed, Toothless mumbling in his sleepy-state and nuzzling against Jack's chest, sighing and settling back down.

Jack whimpered softly, his heart melting a little.

He bit his lip, sitting up slightly, feeling Toothless slide down his chest.  
"Stop moviiiinggggg" He whined, glaring at Jack tiredly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him.  
"So~, you're perfectly fine with sleeping on top of me?"  
Toothless only glared harder (or at least tried to), laying his head back down.  
"you're the one who put me here" he huffed through his blush, his hair now a mess again. Geez, the kid had long hair...  
"Well you sure didn't complain~"  
"Shut up"  
Jack gained a smirk.  
"Admit it~ You like cuddling me~"  
"I said shut up!"  
Jack giggled, having far too much fun messing with Toothless.  
"Oh come on~ Why is cuddling so embarrassing?"  
Toothless flushed darker, looking away.  
"Ohhhh~ I get it~ you _like_ me~"

The reaction Jack got was about the most priceless thing he had ever seen. He really wished he could have a video of it.

Toothless's eyes snapped open, yanking away from Jack at light-speed, falling over onto his back in a heap on top of Jack's legs, managing to fully tangle himself in his blanket.

Jack tried not to laugh, sitting up to look at the kid.  
Toothless stared back at him, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, face bright red.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" He yelped.

Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking brightly.  
"No one, I was messing with you and I was right~"

Toothless whimpered, falling back over and covering his darkening face with his hair. He had given himself away, stupid stupid stupid!

"So you do like me~" Jack coo'd, leaning forward to Look the smaller boy in the eyes, poking the younger boys nose gently.  
Toothless stuttered, sinking into his blanket whimpering louder.  
Jack laughed.

Well, until he heard a small sob from the younger.

Toothless was looking down, stilling hiding in his hair as he sniffed, eyes getting puffy and wet.  
Jack's face softened quickly, going from a smirk to a soft, comforting smile.  
"Toothless. Come on, I'm just teasing. Its okay if you like me..." He offered a gentle hand to the boys shoulder, leaning over him a little as he spoke.

"No its not. Its not okay. Its not okay to like my brothers boyfriend." Toothless shrugged Jack's hand off him, turning away.  
"Toothless..." Jack started.  
"Leave me alone..."  
Jack sighed. He already knew what he had to do.  
"No I won't leave you alone."

Toothless growled slightly, spinning around to glare at Jack.  
"Can't you Just!-"  
Jack cut him off, grabbing the younger's shoulders tightly.

and kissed him.  
Gentle and soft, nothing harsh or demanding, just a peck, lasting just long enough for Toothless's brain to momentarily shut down.  
His body tensed, eyes wide.  
Jack pulled back enough for their noses to touch, smirking rather brightly.

He snorted and laughed at the wide-eyed and rather blank expression on the younger males face.  
"yoooou okay there~?" He chuckled, poking Toothless on the nose.

"y-y-yo-u k-ki-ssed..." Toothless breathed, not really understanding what juat happened.  
"Yeah I did~ You dropped your phone earlier~ I kiiiinnda read your texts with Hiccup".

Toothless's mind snapped into place, his face turning a deep red, squeaking and pulling back, covering his face with his hands, which He glared through at Jack.

"YOU-!"

"Good thing I did, too."

Toothless stopped, looking Jack in the eye, face flushed.

Jack smiled, a real smile too, not a smirk, pulling Toothless in a tight hug.  
Toothless looked at him, kind of surprised at the action but didn't complain.

"If I hadn't I wouldn't of known how You or Hiccup felt. You know I'd never hurt him. Ever. No matter what. I would never cheat on him..."  
Toothless flushed, looking away, gently hugging him back.  
"Thats why he said this could work...I-i just...was scared t-to t-tell you...s-cared you'd say no... o-or call me weird..."  
"I know kid, I don't blame you. I'm just, happy I know now..." Jack breathed, hugging Toothless closer.

The two of them stayed that way for a bit, Toothless breathing in deeply to calm his racing heart, finding Jack's sweater soft and comforting to lay his head on.  
It took a moment, but Toothless relaxed slowly, his heart matching with Jack's.  
He had to say how he felt out loud...but he didn't have the guts to...not yet...

But he had to.

"Jack?"  
"yeah?"  
"I...I Don't, not like you."

Toothless bit on his lip, waiting for a response.  
Jack blinked, laughing slightly and pulling back to smile at Toothless.  
"I Don't, not like you too."

Toothless smiled slightly, lightly punching Jack's chest.  
Jack huffed, pouting.  
"Owwww"  
"That did not hurt you."  
"Yes it diiiddddd"  
Toothless rolled his eyes, Jack smirking.  
"you have to make up for it now~"  
Toothless blushed, eyeing Jack as he leaned closer.  
"how?"  
Jack only grinned at him mischievously. 

* * *

"Thirsty?"

Hiccup glanced up at Rapunzel from the other side of her kitchen table. She was standing at the sink, offering him a glass.  
"Yeah, thanks. Looks like we should be done soon, I'll text Toothless and see how things are going..."  
He pulled his phone out, quickly sending his brother a text, hoping things had gone smoothly.

_**"Hey Bud, how are things going?"**_

He sighed, setting the phone down, minding reeling over things.  
He wanted Jack to say yes. He had a feeling he would, but still...  
Hiccup was worried.

He shook it off, looking over his paper, taking the cup of water Rapunzel handed him as she sat back down.

He took a rather large sip, hearing His phone buzz.  
Hiccup quickly set the cup down, picking up the phone to read the new message.

Rapunzel looked up from her work,blinking at the odd expression of shock and amusement on Hiccup's face.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"you're making a face."  
Hiccup shook his head slowly in response, rereading the text.

_Toothless:**"Sorry, can't Talk, hard to text with your boyfriends tongue in my mouth"**_

_Hiccup:**"oh~? So I take it everythings going well~? ;) "**_

Rapunzel watched in total confusion as Hiccup proceeded to nearly fall out of his chair, Laughing himself silly.


End file.
